Kiwako The Fanfiction
by Kiwako Hatake
Summary: This is my very first fanfiction. I admit it isn't my best work at all. It's basically the huge story of my original Naruto character. It starts off before she was born, so try not to get too confused. I plan for this fanfic to be VERY long...
1. Before You Read

Kiwako: The Fanfiction

Note- So... sigh, let me start off with the fact that I am not the best writer. I try to be descriptive in my stories. I try. That's all that matters. Don't like my fanfictions? Well whatever then, go away. Hmph.

This is also my first fanfiction and I plan to be very devoted to it when possible. It has many chapters, and it will be very lengthy, seeing that this is my characters whole life, from beginning to end. I'll try to enter in a chapter every other week, depending on how far I get into the story... yeah.

That's All... For Now at Least...


	2. Chapter 1: Child Prodigy

Chapter 1

Child Prodigy

The sun had just begun to rise that chilly February morning in the Leaf Village. The soft white snowflakes slowly floated down to the cold rock and dirt path that winded throughout the quiet village. In the distance, birds chirped merrily to announce the coming of a new day, and the sounds of the residents of Konoha waking up could be heard all around. The mothers and fathers of future shinobi began to awaken their children so they could attend school. The cold, calm wind blew around, biting at the noses of children and people walking by. Most of the children in the village attended the Ninja Academy, a school for young children to hone their skills to become a great shinobi. There, they only had one thing on their mind; to graduate the Academy and earn a Konoha forehead protector, a symbol of achievement and proof that you were a full-fledged ninja.

In the village, there lived a special boy of only twelve years old. He was well known in the village because of his achievement of Chuunin at the age of six; a true child prodigy. He was able to take on high rank missions, like investigation and important escort missions. But his achievements were not the only thing that made him famous in the village. His father, a strong, well disciplined, successful shinobi, committed suicide after being shunned by many other ninja because he rescued his comrades instead of finishing a mission. After the tragedy, the boy took a vow to put his missions before his teammates. He took the vow knowing he had no family, and no one to truly love. He was alone. His view on life made him strong. His strength, stamina, and accuracy came to the edge of perfection for a young shinobi. He wasn't bad looking for his age either. He had a fit body, and was not too tall, nor too short. his spiky gray hair wisped to his left side, his bangs covering just the top of his forehead protector. His eyes were a deep, dark blue, almost black. But his left eye was very special. Not being part of the Uchiha clan, one of the strongest, most famous clans in Konoha, the boys left eye bore the Sharingan, an optical trait that is strictly available to the Uchiha clan only. His best friend gave him that eye... the day he lost his life while on that mission. He remembered how much he was a fool, and how much he put his friend down, just because he thought different... and when he died, he felt so much sorrow, so much pain... That was the day he changed everything. That was the day he watched his friend die as he broke his vow. His team... his friends... would always come first.

He looked at himself in the mirror, his reflection staring him in the face. He didn't want to break eye contact with himself. The moment was too quiet... too intense. He studied his reflection, taking note of everything. His clothes, his hair, his forehead protector, his skin, his eye movements, his breathing pattern; everything was important today. When he finally decided to look away from himself, he made sure to look at his team picture, the one that never left his bed side. He never went anywhere without at least glancing at the photograph. He caressed his sensei with his eyes, studying his expression and then moving on to his own. The blank look on his own face was different from everyone else. He began remembering back when his friends were still alive; when Rin would swoon over him, hoping and dreaming she would get even the slightest recognition from him. Or when Obito would argue with him over everything, even though they both knew they were best friends. Or when he could hear Rin arguing with a confused Obito about how he's always in the way of her relationship with himself. But those days were over now. Obito was dead, Rin disappeared, and his sensei had no time to go on missions since he was appointed Hokage.

He shook off his memories, throwing his backpack over each shoulder. The pressure of all the supplies made him grunt in pain. He staggered, slightly collapsing under the weight. He finally dropped to his knees. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was small and weak for a jounin. He had little strength, and he knew it. A tear began to form in his eye as he slid the straps off of his shoulders and collapsed on all fours. He sobbed deeply, crying for his former team.

"Sensei... I... ruined the whole mission. If... I wasn't such... a stubborn idiot that day... We would've made it... Everyone... would've made it... I'm sorry..."

"And Rin... I couldn't save you... couldn't protect you... I wasn't there for you... I'm sorry".

"Obito..." He began to cry even harder now. "Obito... you were right... you... were always right...Always... and... you were the hero that day... not me. You... were the leader... not me. You taught me what was right... and what was wrong. You taught me that when a teammate... is in danger, the mission... it doesn't matter anymore. If I would've gone with you... you would've never..." He clutched his clothes where his heart sat broke. "I'm... so... sorry".


End file.
